1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for endoscope used by being inserted via an endoscope into a body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventionally known treatment tool for endoscope (hereinafter abbreviated as ‘treatment tool’) that is inserted via an endoscope into a body cavity and used for carrying out various types of treatment to a body cavity tissue of a patient or the like.
One example of a treatment tool is a forceps described in Japanese Patent Application No. 4197983. A pair of forceps members are provided at a distal end of the forceps, and are supported via a rotation axis such that they can rotate relative to each other.
An operation wire connects the pair of forceps members to an operation part at the holding side. Two link members are rotatably provided at the distal end of the operation wire. The distal ends of the link members are rotatably attached to the respective proximal ends of one and the other of the pair of forceps members.
With the configuration described above, when the operation wire is advanced and retracted in the axis direction via the operation part, the pair of forceps members opens and closes relatively around the rotation axis.